The emerald Angel of Death
by BlackMoon3464
Summary: Harry James Potter was abandoned by his parents for his twin brother the so-called boy who lived to the Dursleys who abused him. But one day the abuse went too far. That's when the story of Zack Foster The emerald Angel of Death begins. Who happens to catch the eye of a certain dark lord. yaoi harem Angel of death/Harry Potter crossover
1. Chapter 1

**(****Hey you guys Luna here, I'm just going to tell you now so I don't have to tell you guys later. so 'some' of you guys keep saying that I'm stealing someone else's work or just plain haters who can't write for shit and love to bully other people who want to write fanfics note to self there's a lot of different fanfics that are the same. but written differently. I seen it, we all seen it so stop giving me that crap. My fanfic of The Emerald Angel of Death is a crossover of the angel of death and Harry Potter. which is based off two different fanfic one is Lilith Halestorm: The Girl-Who-Lived By: Kourtney Uzu Yatoto and the other is Pretty Boy By: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan. so please don't say I'm stealing their work I am not I am giving where credit is due chapters 1, 2, and 3 are based off these Fanfic's I give credit to the authors. I'm not stealing their work. This is a completely different fanfic from theirs)**

On a normal Sunday afternoon, Harry was scrubbing the floor of the kitchen and he heard the door open. He looked out from the corner of his eye and saw that Dudley, the pig in a wig had brought a girl home. Brought a girl home from school. She was a bit of a snob, but Harry didn't care and wondered why she would be here of all places.

'How did the miniature version of Vernon bring home a girl?' Harry thought, but he knew better than to voice it unless he wanted to be in more trouble.

The girl was a bit of a snob and Harry recognized her from school, she had dirty blonde hair that went down her shoulders, wore a peach dress and white sandals. Harry did his best to ignore her while he was at school. The girl hated him for his sloppy clothes and messy black hair and actually tried to cut it once, all his hair fell out a week later and she never tried again.

"Hey Dudley, why is your freak of a cousin on the floor?" She asked

"He's cleaning, Emily. That's all he's good for anyway," Dudley replied with his snorting laugh.

Emily laughed along with Dudley as Harry let the taunts run down his back like water and continued to scrub the floor. Harry just wanted to finish the floor and crawl back into his cupboard. However, he heard heavy footsteps coming downstairs and it was Vernon and Harry moved out of the way, he knew he was watching her with those beady eyes of his and he didn't even breathe considering that anything he did, would be used as an excuse to use him again.

He snorted in his direction as if disappointed he didn't take the bait to flinch for him and turned to look at Emily, the blonde girl that was playing with his son. Vernon didn't look away fast enough as Harry caught the look in his eye. The same disgusting, violent look in his eye he used on him when he first raped him when he was five. Harry didn't dare stop moving and keep his body moving on autopilot as his thoughts ran a mile a minute, he felt as if ten cinder blocks all dropped into the pit of his stomach.

'No he wouldn't...' he thought in shock and growing despair.

The door to the backyard opened and Harry saw Vernon with Emily at his side and watched as the two went upstairs alone and the door closed with a simple click.

Harry took the brush he was scrubbing the floor with and put it in the bucket filled with dirty, soapy water and silently made his way upstairs and stood in front of the door.

he heard a scream come out of the room before a slap rang out muffled through the door and a couple of whimpers. Harry made up his mind, he wouldn't let another go through what he went through...even if it meant him dying at the hands of him, tormentors.

he slammed the door open and saw Vernon with his pants around his ankles and Emily with her shirt in her mouth and her skirt nowhere to be seen. Harry, splashed Vernon with the dirty water, blinding and stunning him for a moment making him let go of Emily before Harry whacked him several times with the bucket that it broke to pieces.

Harry grabbed Emily and rushed her down the stairs and Vernon was up and steaming mad. Harry hid Emily in the old shed and pushed the heavy door to shut it but Vernon got to him before he could shut it completely.

Emily watched in horror as the boy she teased and bullied for years was abused this much at home and she couldn't help herself but start to cry. She cried for the boy she bullied, who saved her from a terrible fate.

Harry prayed for the first time in his life that Vernon didn't find Emily. Vernon beat him, he ripped off his shirt and Emily puked on herself from the scars that were on Harry's back and the studded belt Vernon raised up in the air and started to whip his back. He hissed that he was a freak and he's only for his and his son's pleasure when he's old enough as Emily watched in horror and repeatedly whispered, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

When Vernon finished, he grabbed Harry by her hair and dragged him into the house and slammed the door. Emily slowly pushed her the door to make enough space to crawl out of the shed and looked at the house in shock and ran to the bushes and thought, 'What should I do?'

A gut-wrenching scream made her wince as she looked at the house trembling, but then she made up her mind.

Emily ran back to her house and closed the door behind her. The situation barely registering on her mind as her mother looked at her in shock. She was covered in puke, with no skirt and her shirt was undone.

"Emily! What happened to you?!" Her mother exclaimed

Emily told her everything she experienced at the Dursleys, Vernon trying to rape her, Harry saving her, Harry being whipped, and finally the words that Vernon said at him.

Her mother could only gasp in shock as he spent her daughter to take a shower to wash up and that she would take her to the hospital after she finished. The mother felt tears run down her face as if she couldn't believe she had been so blind to see a little boy in suffering and she called the police.

She dialed *101* and said, "I need the police to come to Privet Drive immediately. There is a little boy by the name of Harry James Potter in danger of the Dursley family living at the fourth house on Privet Drive. Please hurry."

Emily's mother then kneeled and looked to the sky seeing the moon and prayed for the safety of the little boy who saved her daughter.

Several police cars and an ambulance arrived in front of the house of Privet Drive, the air around the house gave off a feeling so foreboding and malevolent that it caused several police officers at the scene to gulp and break out into a cold sweat.

They bust down the door and the group of police officers stumbled upon a scene they would never forget as long as they would live.

A little boy was tied down and set on fire by Petunia with her son, Dudley pouring what's going to be flammable liquid on Harry making the Flames burn hotter and Vernon jacking off to the torture scene.

"Release him! Lady, drop the lighter! You fat kid! Release drop the oil!" The lead police officer screamed, shocking all of the four people in the room.

Petunia dropped the lighter. The police officer had to fire a warning shot at the fat kid who was still in shock and he dropped the oil as Harry yelped in pain as the fire was quickly put out.

Harry fell, him consciousness pulled away from him as he could no longer stand the pain, soon everything went dark. A police officer that was the closest to him caught him before he could hit the floor. The officer quickly and carefully places a sheet over the poor boy careful with his Burns. When he moved him gently to fit him more comfortably in his arms, he could see that the boy had blood on the seat of his pants or what left of his pants.

The police officer glared at Vernon's disgusting form and said, "Arrest these... people. I will take the boy to the ambulance!" The officer then rushed out of the house, Harry's limp and bloody form causing shocks among the crowd of neighbors on Privet Drive. The police officer stayed with the boy as the medics worked to save his life, the two medics that were stationed in the ambulance were horrified at the state of this young boy and they rushed to stabilize him until they could get to the hospital.

As the ambulance tore its way down the road, at the Dursley residence, three people were being led out in handcuffs.

Petunia was crying knowing her life was over and she could barely look at the people she had been neighbors with over the years as they looked at her as if she was a grotesque mixture between a cockroach and a slug.

Vernon and Dudley weren't better off, considering that Dudley tried to fight and it took several police officers to lug the overweight boy who was screaming and crying into the police car. Vernon was screaming, cursing, and spitting, but one of the irritated and disgusted police officers threatened to stun him if he tried to strike any of them, which shocked the obese abuser enough so they could get him into the police car and send the family down to the station.

However...there was one person missing that evening at Privet Drive and it was Mrs. Figg, the weird, old cat lady who is actually a squib sent on Privet Drive to keep an eye on Harry Potter.

Considering that she was not there at the scene, Figg would never know that Harry was taken away from what Albus planned for him and that this would be the first of Albus' many future mistakes.

(36 hours later)

In a lone hospital room, a young boy who covered in complete bandages from head to toe covering his badly-burned said he received from his so-called loving relatives. He was resting alone in his bed and the nurse that was stationed to check up on him and was stunned to hear a muffled groan coming from the bed and walked up to see her patient slowly arriving into the plain of consciousness.

The nurse called the doctor and waited for the boy to wake up while thinking, 'How can see he awake? The medicine we placed him under should have knocked him out for at least several days and it has only been a day and a half.'

The doctor arrived, just as Harry opened his eyes, before quickly shutting them again.

"Too bright..." he said, his voice muffled. Due to the bandages that covered his mouth and Harry started to panic as he felt that she couldn't move his body. The nurse calmed him down as the doctor dimmed the lights.

"Mister Potter, please calm down! You are in a hospital, so please relax," The doctor said, calmly

The little boy relented in his struggles and stared at the two adults and gave a slight nod. He wanted to remove the bandages from his mouth, but the nurse stopped him. "I'm sorry, Harry, but you can't remove your bandages you are still recovering from the burger your attacker gave you."

Then everything came back in a flash behind Harry's eyes, after saving Emily, he was dragged into Vernon's 'special' room where he keeps whipping him until his back bled and then he raped him and was choking him, making him fade in and out of consciousness, and then he was dragged into the kitchen. The burning pain he felt over his whole body and then nothing.

"My Aunt..." Harry said softly, causing the doctor and nurse to wince

"Yes..., but you are safe now," The doctor said with a smile, staring down at the poor boy.

he nodded back to him and then he saw the nurse come and tuck him into his hospital bed.

"You need to sleep more. I promise no one will harm you while we are here," The nurse said, softly

Harry wanted to stay awake, but he felt the medicine in his IV doing their job and he was put to sleep and would wake up several days later. (10:32 AM) Several days later

Harry James Potter slowly awoke to his dim surroundings, his mouth felt dry, but he could still feel the bandages around his mouth like it did the last time he woke up. He slowly sat up in his bed and wanted to stretch his arms, but couldn't.

Harry tossed the covers off of her body and saw his current state.

Bandages were wrapped around his arms and legs his entire body was covered in bandages. Harry saw he had several IV drips attached to his arms. That he was going to have to stay in bed for a while.

Harry sighed knowing that he was going to have to stay in bed for a while.

he grabbed the covers and just waited for a doctor or a nurse to come around to check on him. he didn't have to wait long, considering the doctor came to check his charts and found Harry sitting up and staring at him.

"Mister Potter! You are awake!" He said, in shock

"Yes-*cough!cough!*" Harry coughed and hacked in his hand.

"Wait here," The doctor said, leaving the room, before coming back with a cup of water and handed it to him.

"Thank you," he said, drinking it, but only for he spat it out, the water ran down his chin and he looked at the doctor in shock.

"I'm sorry, Mister Potter, I should have warned you about your burns. You see, your aunt and cousin cause you to have several degrees burns your skin became very sensitive. I believe that you are wearing these bandages for the rest of your life. I'm sorry we try out best to heal the burns.

" I understand, and I'm grateful to you and the others who worked so hard to save my life. My body will be forever burned and I'll be wearing these bandages the rest of my life but will be a reminder for me to always be grateful," he smiled, making the doctor's heart clench in his chest.

"Yes, well. You must be hungry, correct?" He asked

A loud stomach growl from Harry was his response, much to his embarrassment.

"Do not worry, I will send a nurse to bring up your meals shortly." He waved off his embarrassment.

"Thank you, doctor," Harry said

He nodded and then left the room, a tear falling from his face as he thought of the damage the boy went through. He silently said a prayer for the little boy as he went to go get the nurse to bring Harry his meal.

For the next three months, Harry was kept in a hospital, healing from the damage he had taken from the Dursleys.

The damage made even the most jaded of nurses want to cry from the list of injuries. Harry had suffered severe rectal trauma from years of heavy sexual abuse, cuts, bruises, and early stages of infection that were treated immediately. Most of his baby teeth are gone, but through force or by pulling, the mixture of both of his baby and adult teeth are rotten and he had cavities along with white tongue. his hair was ratty with knots, lice, and dandruff and they managed to avoid shaving his head completely as a hair specialist that lived on Privet Drive vigorously washed his hair with many treatment shampoos and conditioners.

Bruises along the jaw, cheekbones, and back of the head, consistent with punches, stomps by someone of heavy body weight and hits with a blunt object if you see be on the burns. The bones in his arms, legs, and ribs have been repeatedly broken, cracked, and misplaced and they looked as if they have been reset back into a normal place by a novice. Heavy malnutrition and the start of anorexia nervosa, apparently his body went through a self-devouring stage in which it would reject food in order to stop being hungry. Excessive scarring on all the regions of the back and buttocks and lower thighs, signs of infection and puss on opening wounds.

Overall, the list of medical issues was so long and severe that chief of police, ordered the entire unit of special victims to be in the case of Harry James Potter and they accepted it gladly.

The list of injuries wasn't even the worst part, apparently, the Dursleys were well-paid to take care of Harry but they used him as a slave and fuck toy instead. The records of his parents were that in the muggle world Lily Potter and her husband James Potter was dead and in their will, they wanted whoever took care of their son to be paid 1,000 pounds monthly for the care of their son. This just made police on him abuse case filled with rage and wanted their prosecutor to send the abusive family to lowest prison for the longest time. Especially that miserable fat oaf who raped Harry.

Several weeks later, Harry finally started to put on some weight and he was allowed to walk around the hospital and he was given a surprise. The nurse stationed to take care of him placed him in a wheelchair and wheeled him down to the main floor.

Harry asked where they were going and his nurse said that it was a surprise.

When he arrived at the main lobby, Harry's eyes widened and saw people from his class, Dudley's friends, several teachers, and neighborhood moms with their husbands crowding around the lobby of the hospital and they all stopped and stared at the heavily bandaged boy in the wheelchair.

Then loud clapping thundered throughout the room and Emily came, her perky looks have dulled from the time Harry was stuck in the hospital. She looked older and a bit haunted, but she came up to Harry first and said, "Hi, Harry."

"Hi..." he replied, a little breathless

"I want to thank you..." Emily said, digging her sandals into the polished hospital floor

"What for?" Harry asked confused as he looked at the girl he had saved that day.

"For you saving me...You could've left me there with *gulp* him, but you didn't...why? I've been nothing but mean to you, but you nearly died protecting me," Emily said, dying to know his answer.

"I didn't want anyone else going through what I went through..." he replied softly, shocking the crowd of adults and making them feel worse about ignoring his abuse.

"I know you don't have to but, can we start over?" Emily asked, wanting to make it up to him

Harry smiled back and said, "I would like that." Still smiling through his bandages.

Emily and the nurse then helped him out of the chair and he went to chat with all the other girls and several boys. He was given presents and stuffed toys as well as heartfelt apologies from all the adults who thought he was just a troublemaker instead of just an abused child.

Harry forgave them but told them he would never forget, which many adults took as a bitter pill to swallow, but they did.

After the party in which, Harry got to experience what it was like to be liked and not tolerated. It was a warming experience and Harry fell asleep surrounded by the gifts of his new friends gave him and he held the stuffed black dog and wolf plushie that reminded him of a black scruffy hound and Maddie wolf from so long ago.

As he went off to sleep, a two final word slipped from his lips, "Paddy...Moony…"

A year has passed since the Dursleys have been exposed as the foul creatures that they are, Harry receiving life-saving treatment and it was now time for justice.

**...August 23rd, 1987...**

**The trial of the Century... Harry Potter vs. Dursley Family**

Police officers, journalists, and news reporters from all over Britain have come to witness one of the worst heaviest child abuse cases in Britain.

The judge intoned, "We are here for the trial of Harry James Potter vs. The Dursley Family."

"Will Harry James Potter, please come to the witness stand?" The judge asked

A nurse came forward with Harry in a wheelchair and everyone got to see the heavily bandaged little boy who looked like he could be blown away with a strong gust of wind. From what everyone could see the boy's body was completely covered with bandages. The only things that weren't covered with the bandages were the boys emerald green eyes and his hair that was once a light brown is now burnt a jet black color. Harry was wearing a Spring Long Sleeved T-shirt that was Contrast in Colors, and Casual Denim jeans that Emily's mother bought for him.

The nurse managed to get Harry into the witness stand and the nurse returned to her seat. A man stood up from the table he was sitting at and made his way to stand in front of Harry.

It was the Dursleys lawyer, he stood tall but had a portly look to him with three strands of hair brushed over his head and a sweaty complexion.

He started off, "Ladies and gentlemen, are you really going to arrest these good people?" He said, gesturing to the Dursleys in their fine clothes.

Several barely noticeable, but disgusted snorts rang out in the courtroom, but the attorney ignored that and focused on Harry sitting on the witness stand.

"Mr. Harry, is it?" He asked

"Yes?" he replied looking at the man

"When were you given to the Dursley family?" He questioned

"When I was two, I guess," he replied his bandaged covered hands, on his lap. "You guess? How do you know that?" He questioned

"I once asked Petunia if she was my mom...she then hit me with a frying pan and screamed at me that she would never be the mother of a freak and that I was dumped on them and to go to my cupboard," Harry explained.

The jury aimed hard glares at the Dursley family, Dudley whimpered at the hard and heavy glares of disgust people gave him along with Petunia as she comforted him as she felt two inches tall and Vernon just sneered.

"I see...how old were you?" The man said

"Three," Harry replied simply.

"My dear, there was no way you were three if you got hit with a frying pan. Are you sure you are not overreacting?" The man said, dreading his answer.

"Sir, I'm pretty sure you do not forget the person who takes a whack at you with a frying pan," Harry replied with a deadpan look on his bandage covered face.

The defense coughed into his hand and continued, "You said, you were sent to your cupboard, don't you mean bedroom?"

"No, it was a cupboard. The cupboard under the stairs." Harry answered while still looking at the man.

"They made you sleep in a cupboard under the stairs? Because with the floorplan of your home, there are four rooms to live in, you did inhabit any of those rooms?" He asked.

"No. The main bedroom was for Vernon and Petunia, the second one is for Dudley, the third one is Dudley's second bedroom and-"

"Wait a minute. Second bedroom?" He interrupted.

"Yes, it was where he kept all his toys and broken stuff," Harry answered as still looked at the man.

"Okay, continue." He said, motioning Harry to continue.

"The last bedroom...".

"The last bedroom?" The man repeated.

"...was Vernon's private room." Harry finished, softly. "What would your uncle..." the defense attorney trailed off as the heavy silence filled the room as Harry felt very uncomfortable sitting down.

"No further questions," The man then sat down as he realized he took on a losing case.

The prosecutor from beside the defensive table stood up and walked towards Harry. Her black heels clicking on the tiled floor which led up to her black pants and white button-up underneath a black blazer.

"Mister Potter, you told the defense that the last room was Vernon Dursley's private room. What did he use that private room for?"

"He used that room to privately punish me, whenever Dudley was out and he used me," Harry said looking at the ground trying not to think about that room.

"When was the first time?"

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "When I was five...".

Silence filled the courtroom for five seconds before outrage filled the jury and audience before several hard slams of a gavel brought the court back to silence.

"Order, order! Order or I will clear the courtroom."

"Did he ever hurt you, Mister Potter?" "Yes, he whipped at me with his belt. He even bought a spiked one so he could do it worse on my birthdays..."

"Evidence #12, the photo of Harry Potter's back injuries and scarring with the burns on his body. I am warning everyone now, that is very graphic, so if you do not wish to see, please leave the room."

"Wait!" Harry yelled, shocking the room and Vernon smirked thinking he was going to stand down and the trial would crumble from there.

"Please don't show them my back...please...I-I don't want people to see that," Harry said, barely holding himself back from crying.

"Very well. Then Evidence #23, all the listed injuries that Harry James Potter had suffered from during his stay at the Dursley residence. Would this be okay for me to read out loud, Mister Potter?"

"Y-yes. I-I already know what it says," Harry said, wiping his eyes.

The defense attorney then read out loud all the injuries that Harry suffered through, but when she was finished. Vernon stood up.

"You little bastard!" He roared, causing Harry to violently flinch as he was still scared of his uncle. "Mr. Dursley, sit down!" The judge yelled, "After everything we've done for you, this is how you repay us!" Vernon yelled, moving towards Harry who started to tremble. "Mr. Dursley, sit down or I will have you removed!" The judge ordered

"You miserable little freak!" He roared, taking off his belt and Harry screamed, falling out of his chair as he curled against the witness stand, "No! Please, not the belt! Not the belt! I don't do anything! I'll be quiet! I-I won't have my stomach growl anymore! I won't burn Dudley's bacon, I won't cry with Aunt Petunia hits me just not the belt!" he screamed and wept with his tears were running down like a river.

As his bandages, were absorbing his tears. That was everything everyone needed to hear and the case was over. Vernon was tackled when he barely undid his belt buckle. Vernon was dragged out of the courtroom and the judge called for a two-hour recess. The nurse and the defense attorney made to comfort Harry as they tried to get him to calm down. The officer who helped him escape the Dursleys was there and he reached out to him and he carried him out of the courtroom.

Two hours passed and Harry calmed down and he was sleeping, his grip was on the officer's suit jacket as he carried him to the front and the judge asked both the defense and the prosecutor, "Do you two need to question that little boy anymore?"

"No, your honor," the prosecutor said, knowing she had this case on lockdown.

"No, your honor," the defense said, knowing who he was defending deserved everything they would receive. "Very well, then. Officer Stabler, can please watch over Mister Potter until he awakens?"

"Yes, your honor," He then made his way back to his seat with his partner and made space so Harry could sit on the both of them as they watched the trial play out.

Emily was then questioned, where she explained that she was invited into the Dursley home by Dudley and then Vernon called her to follow him upstairs because he wanted to show her something. She followed him and when he closed the door he attacked her, tearing off her shirt and stuffing it into her mouth and her skirt was torn away from her and he pulled his pants down and that was when Harry came into the room.

he splashed him with water and then beat him with the bucket a few times and then it broke before he grabbed my hand and rushed downstairs and out of the house. he pushed me into the shed and told her to wait and not make any noise. Harry was planning to close it but the door was heavy and old and she could see Vernon pissed off and wet from the dirty water come out and pulled Harry away from the shed. He ripped off his shirt and I puked when I saw the scars of Harry's back and then he beat him with his spiked belt and saying that he was a freak and was only for his and his son's pleasure for when he was old enough.

The defense attorney asked, "What happened next?"

She took a deep breath and continued her story, she said, when he finished beating him with the belt, he grabbed Harry by the hair and then dragged him back inside and she could only watch in horror and shock as Harry was pulled back into the house. She regained her senses when she heard Harry scream and then she rushed back to her house to where her mother called the cops and everything you from there.

"I see, thank you, Miss Taylor, please take your seat," the prosecutor said. Emily nodded and then ran back to her mom who hugged her and glared at the restrained Dursley family with loathing.

The trial then ended with all the evidence that is presented.

"Has the jury reached its' verdict?" "Yes, your honor, We Have," the man said as he stood, holding a piece of paper. "What is your verdict?"

"We find the defendants guilty," He said. Petunia let out a wail and burst into tears as Dudley threw a tantrum with crocodile tears and Vernon started to curse and holler in rage.

"Alright, thank you, everyone, for your time. This court is dismissed," The judge yelled, slamming his gavel down and ending the trial.

Harry slept through the entire thing and woke up when the Dursleys were led out of the courtroom.

"Um, thank you, sir," he said, to the man he's been sleeping on for over an hour and a half.

"It's fine, Harry," He smiled at him

"I didn't get your name?" Harry asked the man.

"Elliot Stabler." "Elliot, what a nice name. Were you the one that carried me to the hospital?"

"Yeah..." Harry gave him a smile and hugged him which he returned, "Thank you." The nurse then brightly smiled at the police officer and his partner before carrying Harry out of the courtroom. Harry waved to him and his partner, Olivia before the door shut.

"Those bastards are getting life sentences aren't they?"

"I hope so, I hope that fat bastard gets the death penalty."

The sentences for the Dursley family

Sentence for Dudley Dursley: He is to be transferred to St. Brutus Orphanage for troubled children. He is to be placed on a strict no fat, no salt, no sugar diet and take counseling to soothe the damage of entitlement his parents instilled in him at an early age. After that, if he still does not change or the counseling does not help him, he is to be sent to military school to straighten him out. Sentence for Petunia Evans nee Dursley: She is to be sentenced to 20 years for the abuse, mistreatment, and ignoring the sexual abuse of one Harry James Potter.

Sentence for Vernon Dursley: He is to serve a life sentence that barely managed to skim pass the death penalty, he is to be placed on a strict diet for him to lose weight and he is to be placed in solitary confinement for the rest of his years in jail with only one hour of daylight a day.

**September 31st, 1988...**

Most of his injuries were healed and Harry had gained a healthy weight and grew several inches taller. He was now at the register waiting to be checked out and he got a ticket on the bus and said that he would be able to take care of himself. During his stay at the hospital, Harry received a letter. Telling him that he was a wizard and that his parents were never really dead they abandoned him to the Dursleys for his younger twin brother the so-called boy who lived. If He ever manages to leave the hospital and muggle world that he was first to head towards Gringotts the Wizarding Bank, to reclaim his birthrights and the rest was up to him. Anger flashed in Harry's eyes as he remembered what he read that his parents were still alive and abandoned him to that hell hole that was known as the Dursley family. Making up his mind Harry was going to destroy the Potter family. One step at a time and he's going to enjoy it. What do the muggles call it again? Oh yes, revenge is best served cold. Harry sighed out and actually when he was signing the emancipation papers, he chose to give himself a new name. Harry gave himself the name Isaac Foster. Harry walked out of the hospital, wearing a pair of red shorts with sneakers and a gray shirt. The wind picked up a bit, causing it to ruffle his hair a bit, but he stood his ground.

" Isaac Foster..." he whispered with a smile on his lips 'My new name... I am going to make my future my own,' he thought with conviction.

Harry then started walking, he continued walked until he was out of site at the hospital and their staff. The doctors, nurses, and the patients who got to know the little boy wished him well on his way, not knowing that he would be a part of events that would change the course of history and of magic herself.


	2. Chapter 2

It's only been a few days since Zack left the hospital and the start of his new life as Isaac Foster. Even giving himself a nickname too. Finally making it to the Leaky Cauldron. Zack ignored the curious looks sent his way. As Zack was no longer wearing the clothes that the hospital gave him. Now he was wearing a brown hoodie with a zipper that's stained in blood, red pants, and black shoes. Zack made his way to the Leaky Cauldron. He ducked inside and applied several glamors as he did so. Luckily he didn't need a wand for that. Didn't want anyone seeing his bandages or recognizing him. Zack waited for a moment when he was in luck. A family of four had just arrived via Floo and he followed them like he was a member of the small family. His heart was starting to pound. He realized then that he was both terrified and excited. He really needed to calm down before trying to deal with the Goblins.

The family he was following never noticed him, much to Zack's relief. Following the happy family, he felt a pang of longing. Oh how he wanted that, a family that would love him. But that's when Fury surged through him. It wasn't fair! Why, why couldn't his family love him! Zack took several deep breaths, fighting not to burst into tears but traitorous tears filled his eyes.

Zack continued to trail the oblivious family, doing his best to ignore the pangs of jealousy as he inadvertently listened to them and saw their interactions. Eyes burning again, he squeezed them shut and tried to swallow around the lump in his throat. What was wrong with him? Normally he could just shrug such things off, but he seemed to be incapable of doing so now.

Was that the reason? Was he mourning for the loss of a hope he didn't know he still had? Had he really still hoped that his family would want him? No why else would he care about them in any way? Now, now he hated them. He had thought that he hated them before today, but that feeling paled in comparison to what he was now feeling towards them. Hate was actually too tame a word for what he was feeling.

A viciously burning rage began as he thought of his once family, a burning that made him want to scream and rage, to destroy and kill like never before. But specifically, he wanted to take what they held dear, he wanted to tarnish their reputation forever, to bleed them of all their wealth, to torture them until they didn't know their own name and when they finally thought it was over, he would end their miserable existence.

Zack was now even more determined to make his so-called family's life a living hell. focused on the desire to see them burn, to see their perfect world and reputations disintegrate before their very eyes. With that in mind, Zack made his way to Gringotts not noticing that everyone in Diagon Alley look at him with so much fear. Whoever that little boy was, he was one to steer well clear of. Panting, Zack took a moment to calm his breathing and straighten his clothes and hair before walking calmly into the bank. The Goblins paid him little attention, which was more than fine for him. He stared for several moments at the large, very realistic and beautiful mural of a Goblin battle on the ceiling around a glass dome that let in sunlight. The marble floors glimmered in a combination of natural sunlight from outside and also the fairy light that came from the large chandeliers. The dark marble patterns in the white marble stood out in stark relief against the brilliant fairy light and large glass windows allowed some natural light to filter in, making the bank seem slightly more open. Along each side of the building where a single row of counters where the Goblin Tellers sat. Some had large gemstones or piles of money in front of them while others were looking about ready to kill the next idiot that dared waste their time.

Zack walked up to a teller 'Hello.' Zack said to catch the goblin's attention. The goblin looked up from his work to look at Zack as his eyes widen in seeing through his glamors and seeing an entire body covered in bandages to hide his Burns that will forever be on his body.

'How may I help you, sir?' The goblin asked. Taking a deep breath Zack said, 'I wish to make a blood test in order to know my heritage.' Zack said in a soft voice. 'Very well I shall prepare everything for the test if you would just take a seat and wait.' The goblin replied and left to prepare everything.

Zack waited only a few minutes when the goblin returned with a piece of parchment and a dagger.

'Please, drop three drops of blood onto the parchment.' The goblin told Zack handing the dagger to Zack nodded as he removed the bandages from his hand and drag the blade across his hand. Zack did as he was told. A moment later, writing formed onto the parchment revealing his heritage.

Harrison Jamison Evans Potter is now known as (Isaac Foster). Son of Jamison Harrison Potter and Lillian Faith Evans Potter.

Descendant of:

The Ancient and Noble House of Potter(by blood).

The Ancient and Noble House of Black(by blood).

The Most Ancient House of Peverell(by blood).

The Most Ancient House of Gryffindor(by blood).

The Most Ancient House of Hufflepuff(by blood).

The Most Ancient House of Ravenclaw(by blood).

The Most Ancient House of Slytherin (by blood)

The Ancient House of Merlin(by magic).

The Ancient House of Le Fay(by magic).

Accumulative Wizengamot Seats:

Potter: Three seats on the Wizengamot.

Black: Seven seats on the Wizengamot.

Peverell: Three seats on the Wizengamot.

Gryffindor: One seat on the Wizengamot.

Hufflepuff: One seat on the Wizengamot.

Ravenclaw: One seat on the Wizengamot.

Slytherin: One seat on the Wizengamot.

Boulstridge: One seat on the Wizengamot.

Leatherby: One seat on the Wizengamot.

Inheritances:

Metamorphmagus (father's side), Invisibility Cloak(object, birthright), the Elder Wand(object, birthright) Sword of Gryffindor(object, birthright), Hufflepuff's Cup(object, birthright), Ravenclaws Diadem(object, birthright), Slytherin locket (object, birthright) 12 Grimmauld Place(object, birthright), Potter manor in Mystic Falls, Black, Peverell, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, Slytherin Manors(objects, birthrights) and all of Hogwarts including: Gryffindor Tower, Ravenclaw Tower, Hufflepuff Basement, Slytherin dungeons, Greenhouses, Quidditch Pitch, Library, Come and Go Room, all of the Founders Room and of the Great Hall(objects, birthright).

Potter vaults:

777- Monies: 777,000,000 Galleons, 69,000 Sickles, 138,909 Knuts.

778- Monies: 472,000,000 Galleons, 78,001 Sickles, 1,200 Knuts.

779- Monies: 6,098,372,000 Galleons, 67,874,003 Sickles, 1 Knut.

780- 732 Tapestries, 16 sets of Silver Crockery, 4 sets of Gold Crockery, various Jewels, Books, several Runners, 5 diamond Chandeliers and 7 trunks of Gold Woven Dress Robes.

Black vaults:

12- Monies: 189,903,976,000 Galleons, 12 Knuts.

314- Monies: 645,971,002 Galleons, 17,010 Sickles, 154 Knuts.

717- 184 Tapestries, 12 sets of Gold Crockery, various Jewels, several trunks of dress robes.

Books: Black Magick(By Phineas Nigellus Black) written in Parseltongue and Salazar Slytherin's complete autobiography, written in Parseltongue.

Peverell vault:

7- Monies: 135,975 Galleons, 978, 673, 000 Sickles, 175 Knuts.

8- 12 Tapestries.

Books: Alchemy Through the Ages(original text, author unknown), Notes on the Deathly Hallows Origin and Merlin's pointed hat(a gift from Merlin himself).

Gryffindor vault:

1- Monies: 979,349,912,000 Galleons, 17,000 Knuts.

Books: Hogwarts: the Sentience Within(written by Godric Gryffindor) and the complete autobiography written in Gobbledegook by Godric Gryffindor.

Hufflepuff vault:

3- 17,846,286,400 Galleons, 869,325,201 Sickles, 1,008 Knuts.

Books: Herbology: the Adventure Through the Hanging Gardens, Atropa Belladonna: Poison or Elixir, Magae Trias: Primo-Tres and The Life of Helga Hufflepuff, an autobiography by Helga Hufflepuff.

Ravenclaw vault:

2- 1,734,087,012 Galleons, 175,487,523 Sickels, 163,963 Knuts.

Books: The Complete Works of Rowena Ravenclaw, Logic or Absurdity: Which Controls the Heart?, Knowledge is Power Septum Peccata.

Slytherin vault:

1- Monies: 979,349,912,000 Galleons,, 175,487,523 Sickels, 163,963 Knuts.

Books: The Complete Works of Salazar Slytherin, different ways to use Parseltongue Magic, how to raise your own basileus.

Other:

Books: The Complete Works of Merlin, Morgan Le Fay's personal Journal, History of the Dark Arts(once owned by Lady Circe, or so claimed by Merlin himself) and Magicks Around the World.

Wands: Godric Gryffindor's wand(12", Yew, Dragon Heartstring core), Helga Hufflepuff's wand(14", Holly, Veela hair core), Rowena Ravenclaw's wand(10", Beechwood, Unicorn tail hair core) and Antioch Peverell's wand(15", Elder, Thestral hair core).

Lordship Rings:

Potter, Black, Peverell, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.

Other Rings:

Merlin's treasured Malachite Ring(said to enhance any emotion, thus making any spell infinitely more powerful, as it is being fueled by the strong emotions of the caster) and Morgan Le Fay's, Ring of Life(said to drain the life out of anyone who attempts to filch it, yet to be proven).

'Lord Isaac Foster, Peverell, Le Fay, Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin welcome to Gringotts. It is a pleasure to attend to the heir of eight of the most ancient houses. I am Malkoth. Allow me to assist you.' The older goblin said. Zack just smiled and nodded and said: "perhaps can we discuss this somewhere more private." With a nod from Malkoth they walked to his office.

Now Lord Peverell Le Fay please place your hand in this ball," Malkoth said gesturing to a glass ball that he pulled out of one of his draws and set it on the table in front of Zack. Zack nodded and sat up before reaching his hand into the ball and pulled out several rings that had appeared in Zack's hand when he pulled his hand out of the glass ball, there was a red and gold one, a silver and green one, a black and silver one, a silver ring with a blue diamond, a silver ring with an ebony gem, a silver ring with a purple gem and the last ring was silver with a black gem

"There you have the Gryffindor ring, the Slytherin ring, the Black heir ring, the Peverell, ring Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw rings and Merlin and La Fay rings and you have the Potter ring as well."

You can place all but one ring on one finger and they will mold into one ring for you."

Zack smirked at the thought and slowly slipped the rings on. he grabbed his head screaming as magic and knowledge blasted through him.

Malkoth paled and jumped away from Zack as the magic from the rings began to swirl in the air and lash out at anything. Zack panted and pressed his bandaged face into the floor as the pain began to abate. He groaned and rolled over onto his back, wheezing as he suddenly found it hard to breathe. He frowned, eyes still closed. "Lord Peverell La Fay?" Zack craned his head around on the floor in an effort to locate the voice. Malkoth was tentatively creeping out from where ever it was he had hidden making sure it was safe to come out.

"W—What…cannot breathe… happened?" Zack was forced to pause and cough during his question as his lungs begged for more air. Gods he hated this.

"I believe that all of the Family magic was too much for your body to handle at its previous size, so both your and all the Family magic changed it." So, your magic has doubled or tripled in size." Malkoth said. I see... Zack said gasping for air. Carefully sat up, noting with dizzying relief that his bandages and clothes had grown with him. Zack looked at Malkoth. "Now, may I please see what I have inherited Master Malkoth?" The Goblin nodded and left Zack to haul himself to his unsteady feet. he stumbled around, trying to get his long legs to cooperate. Going from below five feet to around the height of 5'11 (1.80 cm).

Looking at his body which was still covered with his bandages His physical appearance is that of a man between 19-21, despite being 8 years old. Looking at his body Zack could see that he is well-built. Maybe without the burns and the bandages, Zack could have said he was hot he could tell that he possesses a delicate and yet masculine face, possibly due to the fact that he was a nobleman. Still getting used to his new height Was not an easy feat. he was only completely lacking any sort of coordination or balance. he somehow managed to make it to his seat, letting his body collapse into it gratefully. "Here you are my Lord," Malkoth said, handing him a thick file.

Zack accepted the file eagerly, and his eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw the amount of money and wonder how he'll react when he sees his Vaults.

After seeing all the contents of his Vaults and withdrawing a few thousand galleons from James Potter's direct account leaving him and his family penniless for now. Until he allowed the allowance to refill every month. After all, he can do anything he wants what the money it belongs to him. Zack is now the head of the family and he could easily disown James Potter his whore of a wife Lilly Evans and his bratty son Harold Sirius Potter to be nameless, homeless and penniless if he chose to.

But right now he's dealing with their punishments taking away their lovely lifestyle and giving them a strict allowance from now on. This is one step of his revenge on The Potters. But right now he is thinking better things to do like stock up on potion supplies several different types of books and purchased several items that may be useful in the nearby future.

Also checking for one of his many properties that's in a very populated area with those muggle parasites it was going to be perfect. Zack needed to vent out his frustrations and anger and using muggle parasites was going to be fun.

First, of course, was potions so Zack headed into the Apothecary …

"now let's see …" Zack pulled out his list and started looking around. He rolled his eyes as he heard a couple of women gossiping about weight loss and skin enhancing potions. Thankfully he had a way to ignore it. The heavily bandaged wizard popped the earbuds in his ears. Music from the iPod made everything better lucky for him to it was one of the many gifts. He got when he was still the hospital … he grabbed a cart with an expanding charm and continued knocking off the items on his list.

After finding everything needed and getting some extra. Zack looked around for the ingredients that went into making a dreamless sleep potion. "lacewing … leeches … snake fangs … porcupine quills … wicked! Dragon blood! That would help stabilize- … hmm or would salamander blood with beetle eyes be better?" Zack held the jar of dragon blood in his right hand, tapping it thoughtfully in time with the music.

It came down to the freshness of the beetle eyes …

Zack reached up intending to grab the jar of beetle eyes, but he didn't get to the jar. Just before he could grab hold of his target his baggy sleeve of his hoodie got snagged on a sharp edge on the shelf pulling his sleeve all the way down revealing his bandaged arm. That's when Zack noticed that his glamour was off and everyone in the store could see his heavily bandaged covered body.

No longer caring what people see or think about him due to his bandages. Zack simply did not place the glamour back on. But only to freeze when he saw that the sharp edge tear through few of the bandages now revealing badly burned skin.

"shit" the young wizard hissed and yanked his arm back. His heart rammed against his ribcage as he cast a quick glance around. Zack didn't care if people saw the bandages it was his burns, that worried him. Just as he was starting to think no one saw the burns he glanced at the jar in his hand and froze …

The reflection of someone was in the glass …

Someone was standing in the aisle behind him and glancing at him through the shelves …

It was one Severus Tobias Snape!

The heavily bandaged wizard gulped in fear. Did he see? In the end Zack decided to force himself to calm down and continue to shop while trying to ignore the potions professor's presence … just listen to the music …

Meanwhile only a few minutes earlier

Severus Snape frowned as he searched the potions supply closet at his own home "I should've grabbed the last of the porcupine quills from my supplies at Hogwarts before leaving. Too late now there no way he wanted to go back and deal with Potter and black any longer than needed" he scowled and decided to go to Diagon Alley.

Floo powder was taken out of a cup next to the fireplace and Snape disappeared in a rush of green flames. The potions master was pleased to see that the place wasn't crowded like it usually was. He went into the Apothecary and looked around.

Frankly, he preferred the potions shop in Knockturn Alley, but most of those shops open later and all he needed was porcupine quills … and maybe some wolfsbane. He took a small basket instead of a cart and started looking around.

Wolf's bane was the first to fall into the potion professor's basket, but before Snape moved on through the shelves something caught his eye between the gaps of the shelves …

A young boy in the next aisle over, perhaps 15 or 16 going by his height, wearing baggy brown hoodie muggle that looks like it was stained in blood, red pants, and black shoes and listening to muggle music playing device. It was rare to find young people truly interested in potions nowadays … even rarer still someone brave enough to run around Diagon Alley in muggle garb. He watched and listened to the boy muttering to himself out loud …"lacewing … leeches … snake fangs … porcupine quills …" Severus raised an eyebrow, he deduced that the boy had planned to make a dreamless sleep potion. That was fairly advanced for his age "wicked! Dragon blood!" the potions master rolled his eyes. Maybe he thought too much of the boy if he gets excited over dragon blood … does the brat even know what's for? The young wizard reached up intending to grab the jar of beetle eyes, possibly to check for freshness, but he didn't get to the jar. Just before he could grab hold of his target the baggy sleeve of his hoodie got snagged on a sharp edge on the shelf pulling his sleeve all the way down and seem to tear through what looks like bandages revealing his arm … his heavily burned arm. That wasn't what shocked Severus the most was that the boy seems to be wearing a glamour on and it seems the glamour was wearing off when the boy's hoodie sleeve was pulled down. Severus' eyes widen to see that the teen was heavily covered in bandages the only things that weren't covered with the bandages were the boys emerald green eyes and his jet black hair. The potions master froze at the sight of the burns. And if the boy's body was covered in bandages that means there are more Burns over his entire body. A rage and protectiveness filled Severus as he watched the boy. If this boy was being abused he will find out and put a stop to it! It didn't matter that this boy wasn't from Hogwarts, he will help.

"shit" the young wizard hissed and yanked his arm back letting the baggy sleeve fall over the burns hiding them from view. Severus felt his heart clench as the boy glanced around almost fearfully and remained tense even after looking back at the jar of dragon blood for several more seconds.

Severus wasn't sure if he should approach the boy yet so he waited until he saw the boy finally relax and go back to getting the beetle eyes. This time with great care the boy picked up the jar and looked at the age.

"salamander blood and beetle eyes it is!" the Boy nodded happily and added the jar of beetle eyes to the cart. Severus watched the boy put the dragon blood away and pull a vial of salamander blood off the shelves. The potions master moved towards the boy casually and took some porcupine quills. The boy grabbed a large set of empty vials and headed for the check out counter.

The old witch behind the counter her eyes widen in seeing the boy and the bandages she smiled said in a caring tone. "busy this time of year I see a young man and I have to ask what happened to you."

"yes, ma'am and it's just a few burns Madam nothing to worry about" the boy smiled as he removed his music playing device from his ears. Severus twitched, it was nice to see manners in young wizards if only Potter and his brat of a son could learn some, but that might be too much to ask of the spoiled Boy Who Lived and his father.

"if you say so dearie and it does this old witch's heart some good to see young wizards getting into potions … oh! Would you like this new edition of a potion book. It's nothing like school books because it teaches you how to build your own potions lab. Most professors don't teach it, but if you decide to brew on your own it might interest you" she offered him an interesting blue book.

"yes I would, thank you!" the young man smiled and the book was added to his total.

Severus moved up to the counter and put his items down next to the boy's things "we don't teach those things because no one under 16 should brew alone" the potion master stepped up to the counter and was speaking without any harshness.

"it's good to see you, Severus. You really should stop by more often" the old witch beamed as the boy handed her a bottomless bag to put his items in." that's a total of 40 gallons … tell me young man do you like brewing potions?" Zack looked at the man as he quickly thought of his answer.

"I love it, I always seem to have a passion when it comes to potions. I love listening to the soft hissing or sounds of a bubbling cauldron it's just music to my ears. despite my potions professor's best efforts. He seems to think I'm an idiot-" Zack said only thinking of his first ever teacher who's hair he turned blue. Zack paid for his purchases and headed out the door and quickly adding a glamour over his bandages. Severus frowned at the comment. No one who knows what dragon blood does is an idiot. Most of his seventh years don't know that! He quickly paid for his purchases and went out the door to find the boy …"where did he go?" the professor frowned as he noticed the boy has disappeared … the boy interested him and worried him a great deal. The boy was brewing alone according to his body language and the boy seemed … terrified, desperate to be safe. Severus wanted to find the boy and help, but he's going to have to find the boy first and with that in mind he heads down the street keeping a look out for the young wizard.

peeking behind a corner in the nearby alley Zack double check to see if the man in the shop was truly gone …

"Bloody hell that was close" gasped Zack as he removed his glamour as he slipped down an alley and waited to see if the man would return.

Seeing no sign of the man Zack let out a Sigh of relief only for a moment as he saw an old newspaper on the floor showing the picture of The Potters being the happy perfect family with their son the boy who lives on the front cover. The brief moment that he felt relaxed and relieved was replaced with anger and raged that seem to be bubbling through his skin. Zack seems to have this impulse to kill the potter's to make them suffer or to make anyone who seems happy to suffer. nodding his head in agreement Zach quickly made his way to the entrance of Knockturn Ally …

Walking into the mouth of Knockturn Alley, Zack walked up to a random shop and opened the door. Zack looked around the dark and dusty shop in curiosity, eyeing the odds and ends piled up everywhere. Zack's eyes briefly flashed to the old woman hiding in the shadows of her shop.

Ignoring the shopkeeper in favor of investigating the items in the shop. Zack himself had to admit that there were many interesting things tucked away in the dark and dusty shop. Zack's eyes widen as he turning to the little old woman hiding in the shadows.

"I'll be taking that band and any others that you have." The woman stepped out of the shadows, wrinkled hands plucking the slave band. You'll never know when you'll need a slave band Zack thought as he turned away from the old woman, Looking around as Zack's eyes landed on magic canceling chains maybe he may need them. He should make sure that his dungeon was able to hold prisoners if needed. Looking around a bit more Zack saw a scythe hanging on one of the displays putting that in the basket of items that he was going to buy.

After paying his purchases Zack headed towards a store called 'Trunks, Pouches, and Bags – For All Purposes'. From what Zack heard it was the best and only shop and he would go to, and get what he needed and be satisfied with his purchase. And to be honest, he needed the best quality for what he planned to do.

Having been served right as he went to the counter by a friendly looking old man with unusually bright amber eyes, he was a little curious. Zack knew from first glance that the man was a half-breed. He didn't care and was surprised to see a half-breed attending to him in a retail store.

And was a shock to see the man didn't treat him differently due to his bandages. "Hello, welcome to Trunks, Pouches, and Bags. How can I help you, young sir?" The half-breed greeted, a tired but genuine smile on his face.

"I would like to place a specific order for a custom trunk."

"Of course. What did you have in mind?" A piece of parchment and quill appeared on the counter, waiting to take the request Zack wanted. "I am looking for something with a lot of room. It must be spacious and withstand even the roughest and brutal weather while remaining in the best condition. I would like the most secure locks, safety enchantments and privacy measures that money can buy as well as safe words and privacy charms and anti-opening charms." Zack listed first.

"How spacious are you requesting?" The man asked, completely focused and listening attentively.

"Very spacious. I would like one compartment to be the size of three acres." Zack paused to see if the man were to deny or protest his request but merely observed the man nodding in agreement and waited for him to continue. And he did, "I request this space to be filled with all necessary living arrangements. Is furniture included in the purchase?" He enquired.

"It can be included. I will need to know any colors you would like and any design wishes for the kitchen and other rooms."

It went on from there, Zack listing his requirements and requests for anything he needed for his custom trunk. "Thank you. I will be back to retrieve it when it's ready." Zack nodded, his eyes appreciative.

Zack had left the store and was headed to the few places he needed to go before the day ended. As he walked by the many stores. After while of walking Zack was annoyed.

Scratch that, he was pissed.

For the past four hours, he had been shopping for his supplies, a new wardrobe, his custom made trunks, and a trunk full of personal supplies he may require in the future. It was going so well until he ended up having a confrontation with a Hag, a perverted stranger and a suspicious fortune-teller that would not stop asking him to read his fortune. Now he has an unknown stalker following him, He needs to kill something and soon.

Meanwhile

Severus looked at the glass of Firewhiskey in his hand as he sat in his living room at Spinner's End. He absentmindedly rocked the glass lightly, watching the liquid swish and listened to the ice clink …

No matter what he did he could not shake the young man he met this afternoon from his mind … Tom told him a little bit, but not much …

the young man was scared. Mistreated and very scared, but of what … or who? From people, he's related to? All he knows is that the potion master the boy mentioned was a fool for trying to crush a talented boy's spirits.

The young man could have made a run for it and got help from the ministry … unless someone in the ministry is involved with his mistreatment. It would explain why the boy wasn't getting help … it's possible, but he can't be sure until he speaks with the boy.

An image of James Potter and his brat of a son crossed his mind and he scoffed "Potter has no clue how lucky he and his son is. The damn Brat whines about not having his broomstick when there are people like that young man struggling to survive"

Survival … he could feel that there was much more to young man's story.

If the ministry is involved he will have to be careful, but it won't stop him helping this young man...


	3. Chapter 3

**(The disclaimer is in chapter 1)**

It was a few days after his trip to Gringotts and learning that he's know head of the family. Zack made himself disappear from the public eye and chose to live on the street. The SVU squad went crazy when they hadn't heard an update on Harry Potter and they found out that he checked himself out under a new name they couldn't get. But right no Zack spends the first few weeks doing research, reading up on necromancy, and emancipation law, and general magical history and traditions and started learning dark magic, Zack readied and reread the grimoire until he has memorized every word, every letter, and every stain of the human skin bound book. Zack smirked as an idea from in his head oh he could wait until tonight.

**Later on that Night**

Zack grinning widely, showing off shiny white teeth, and his new fangs. his eyes were glaring at the group of 13-year-olds with murder, and as if they were the source of all the problems in the world. A desire to kill, maim, and torture the people in front of him. "Ah must be my lucky day." he softly began, Zack's voice sending shivers down their spines. "But there is only one monster I see here..." At this point, his eyes gleamed with insanity. " ... That monster... Is ME!" With a gleeful, and maddening laugh, Zack lunged, his teeth sinking into the neck of one of the teenagers, and with a champ, the head was severed from its body.

The teenagers screamed in horror and terror. The few teenagers pulled out a small hand knife and pelted Zack with deadly precision. Zack merely grinned as his crazy large grin grew even bigger. "Dogs can't kill me," he said, his voice echoing across the clearing. "Only men can kill monsters!" With that said, he lunged, and he was tearing into those teenagers as if it were nothing.

Limbs, heads, and organs were thrown all over the clearing, blood splattering everywhere as the Zack showed no mercy in killing. In fact, he was laughing gleeful, and loudly. As if he was just a child playing in the park. Moments later, everyone in that group was dead, Zack truly for once felt so happy.

**Three years pass... July 25st, 1990...**

Zack woke up to the silence of his room in that apartment compartment in his trunk. Smiling in thinking about what happened these past 3 years. Oh yes, all the screams of Agony and pain were music to his ears of the prisoners that he held in the basement of the abandoned Apartment Complex that he lived in. well, technically he lived in his trunk where his trunk was hidden in this apartment. Though he did place a silencing spell on the entire basement and made it into a bigger dungeon to hold his prisoners and his playthings where he will enjoy torturing them into sanity or Death. Pulling the lid of his trunk open to see inside the abandoned apartment. Zack normally woke up early, a side effect from his life at the Dursleys made him develop his own internal alarm clock and it was set to wake him up earlier than everyone else. He planned on the things that he would need for the week.

As he was halfway through thinking about the list of materials to see his potions supplies were running low. When the strangest thing happened. A brown owl with two letters attached to its leg arrived on his windowsill and stuck out its' leg. 'What the heck? An owl? Here and at-' Zack looked out into the darkness and recognized the time, '4-5 in the morning?'

He removed the letters, but the owl still had not left and he decided to ignore the owl to read the letters it had carried.

Mr. Harry James Potter,

The Back Bedroom on the Second Floor,

402 Bell End,

England, Britain

United Kingdom

"How the hell, do they know where I live?" Zack asked himself, in shock.

Nobody knew of this location, it was picked specifically by him because it was out of sight for any normal person and the outside was dirty and old with age. The apartment was completely overlooked because nobody would think that anyone would live inside. It made a good home for a killer like him.

Zack picked up the letter that had his location on and wondered what the hell was going on as he read the first letter.

[Hogwart's Letter]

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merline, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chef. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, Internation Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will find the enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on the 1st of September. We await your owl by no later than the 31st of July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

'What the hell...' he thought as he read the ridiculous letter all the way to the end. Sure he knew he is a wizard. 'What utter bullshit. There is no way going to that school...' Zack thought as he tossed the letter away from him.

he grabbed the remaining letter and ripped open the top, pulling out two papers that shocked Zack to his core.

[Mom's Letter]

Hello, Harry!

My darling son, it's your mother. Your father's letter will be just below my own letter. I do not know why you did not respond to our past letters, but the Dursleys said that you were very shy and a bit of a troublemaker. Apparently, you are just like your father and younger brother, I cannot wait until the day you come back. Every time we came to visit, you were on an outing with friends, the Dursleys may not have liked you, but I am happy they raised you. I can't wait to see what type of person you have become, though you may be on the heavier side from the amazing meals that Petunia makes, that is nothing to be ashamed of. I see the 1000 pounds we gave them each month to take care of you was a well-spent investment. I will take you on a shopping spree to get to know and talk to my son. Counting down the days, I can meet you face to face.

Your mother, Lily Potter

[Dad's Letter]

Hi, Harry!

It's your dad! I see you have taken to follow in my footsteps just like your old man! I'm so happy! I can't wait to introduce you to everyone, Paddy, and Mooney or Sirius and Remus your godfather and honorary uncle in that order cannot wait to see you. Your mom and I are very excited to meet you, I wish we could have gotten to greet you sooner, but we have to deal with your brother. You probably know that he is the Boy-who-lived, the one who defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort from when you were just a baby. We needed to take care and train him if the Dark Lord who would return. I know you will be so proud of your baby brother as we are. I know you will also love your honorary grandfather Albus Dumbledore. We didn't wish to send you to the Dursleys out of fear of them mistreating you, but Albus convinced us we were letting past mistakes overtake our thoughts and he was right. I cannot wait to see how much you have grown. Lily's counting down the days until we can pick you and we can meet face to face.

You father, James Potter

For the first time in years, Zack let tears fill his eyes sure he knew that his parents had abandoned him to the Dursleys. But getting General proof that his parents just upright and abandoned him in that hell. 'You bastards... You bastards! I...I hate you! I hate you!' he inwardly growled as his magic manifested and set the two letters on fire as Zack growled to the likeness of a rabid wolf.

Trying his best to take several calming breaths as he tried but failed to get himself under control. Zack calmed down when he recalled what Lily said in the letter about the Dursleys being paid to take care of him.

'It doesn't hurt to look... They won't be needing it anytime soon, if at all,' Zack thought as he stood up.

The 11-year-old boy with the body of a 19-year-old silently made his way and jumped out of the window, landing softly on the hard ground and he took off in a burst of speed. he ran, forcing magic into his legs and found a car going in his direction and he leaped and landed softly on the hood of the car and let drive him to his destination.

Soon Zack jumped off the car when it was about to turn away from his destination and he slowly walked towards Privet Drive as memories flashed through his mind, but he made his way forward until he stood in front of the house he never wanted to return to. [Pivet Drive #4]

The windows were boarded up, the stain of his blood on the pathway leading up to the boarded door could be seen stained on the pavement, the yard was overgrown with weeds. Zack let out a chuckle knowing that if Petunia saw the state of her yard she would go into a tiff.

Zack walked to the backyard and walked towards one of the boarded-up windows. he undid the nails on the board covering the window allowing him to move it so he could enter the house. Zack landed and on the floor covered in dust and he let out a sneeze that stirred up more dust. "Ugh~, the dust..." he groaned as he lifted a finger and lit it so his magic could be a source of light to his way as Zack searched for the checks his so-called parents left for her care and health. After thirty minutes of searching, he found twelve checks with the Potter signature on it, leaving him with 34,000 pounds in checks.

Zack chuckled as he fixed the wooden frame on the house and disappeared as the sun was coming up, but the time the sun was barely peeking over the horizon, Zack was no longer anywhere near Privet Drive. He needed to kill something and soon maybe one of his many guests will be happy to help. Oh, what Zack didn't know what will happen later on?

**Meanwhile Magical Britain: Potter Manor: September 5th, 1990**

Lily was very sad over the one-word the rejection letter that she got from her eldest son about coming to Hogwarts and she and her husband still could not believe it and neither could their son Harold.

She remembered what Harold said, "How could Harry not want to come to Hogwarts?"

James walked into the kitchen and found his wife staring sadly at the one-word rejection letter and couldn't stand seeing her like this.

"Lily, come on, we're going."

"Going where?"

"To Privet Drive, we can at least go see Harry and try to convince him to go to Hogwarts."

"That's true and besides Harry can't say no when we finally meet him face to face!" Lily said, a smile appearing on her face for the first time in weeks.

The two parents then go to the fireplace and floo Mrs. Figg and tell her to scoot back so they could go in, which they do, barely avoiding her legions of cats.

James comes out of the fireplace gracefully, while Lily falls flat on her butt with a groan and a multitude of grumbled curses.

"Even now, you still cannot floo right," James smirked

Lily mockingly hit his arm, "Stop it, I don't know how you do it. The floo hates me and I hate it as well...and the person who made it."

"Aw~, Lily flower, you are fine," He said, kissing her temple.

Mrs. Figg coughed, catching the two parents attention as they blushed in slight embarrassment.

"Yeah, Mrs. Figg, you have been keeping an eye out for our daughter, right?"

"Yes, he just a little trouble maker but he is a sweet boy," She said, sipping her tea

"We will talk to him," Lily said as both she and James exited the house and went across the street and found the 4th house on Privet Drive and found out that it was boarded up and the yard was overgrown and there was a sign hidden the brush that said the house was scheduled to be demolished. The pair then start to walk back to Mrs. Figg's house but are stopped by a neighbor who asks, "You are not from around here, are you?"

"No, actually. We are not from around here, we came here for a vacation and my wife had an adopted sister who lived here with a young boy. Do you know where they are?" James said, tweaking the truth a bit.

"Oh my, no wonder. That house is the Dursleys, those evil monsters who abused that poor little boy."

"W-what?" Lily said, looking like she saw a ghost.

"Yeah, nobody knew until a bunch of police officers came rushing down the street all crowding around that house and then I saw a police officer running with a boy who was badly burned."

Lily looked like she was going to be sick as she clutched on to James' shirt.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" The neighbor asked, worried

"She just needs to rest for a bit, she gets sick over child abuse stories."

The woman nodded taking the explanation, "Then it is best you do not hear the rest of the story, it is not pretty."

"Where are they, then? The Dursleys?" James asked

"They are rotting in prison, but I don't know which one, but good riddance to bad rubbish, I say," She said, her motherly instincts made her sick at the thought of the Dursleys.

"Yes, well...Thank you for telling us and have a good day."

The woman nodded and said, "You too, sir."

James and Lily rush to Mrs. Figg's house, slamming the door open and closed.

"What the hell, Arabella!" James snapped

"Whatever is a matter, James?" She asked

"You never told us that our son was abused!" James said, livid

"Your son wasn't abused, he is the boy with the black hair that lives in the seventh house."

"No, our son has my honey brown colored hair and he lived in the fourth house!" James said, very angry.

"You had no idea who our son is and all this time, saying that he was fine when he was actually suffering under their care. My baby could be dead or crippled somewhere and nobody could find him all because you watched the wrong boy," Lily said, looking at her, her green eyes glowing with anger.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." She said, with her head lowered

James and Lily didn't respond to her apology and they apparated, leaving Mrs. Figg alone with her cats as she grabbed the nearest one and started to pet it.

'Oh no...Albus is not going to like this...' She thought as she went to the fireplace, grabbing a pinch of floo powder to call the one she had to make her report to.

On the other hand, James and Lily apparated into the city, appearing from one of the alleyways and went to the nearest newspaper stands and obtained one, hiding a choked gasp as they stared at the title of the newspaper.

3rd Anniversary of the Trial of the Century

Harry James Potter vs. Dursley Family

Date of Publication: August 23rd, 1990

The two parents then read the newspaper and they read the transcript of the entire trial, Harry's questioning, the extensive list of his injuries and how badly his body was burned in the end. When Harry freaked out in court when Vernon threatened him, Harry's questioning, the verdict of the Dursley family and the prisons that they were sent too.

"Those bastards..." Lily said, choking as she had to hold back her tears.

James wasn't any better as his mind kept replaying his baby boy's freak out in the courtroom and his mind was doing a damn good job of recreating the scene in his mind as a tear fell down his cheek.

The two then leave the area and confront them to get the full story, no matter if the answers they would receive would haunt them for years to come.

**Meanwhile back at Zack's place**

Isaac Foster Better known as Zack was reading one of the many dark reading one of the family grimoires which happened to be written by Morgana Le Fay. Zack couldn't help but to giggle insanely in seeing so many dark curses and spells in one book, there was even one spell that turns a person's heart into stone making them suffocate or drown in their own blood. It was a very painful way to go. Zack only stop his insanely giggling, when a loud sound bursting down the hallway. "Oh, my…someone has a death wish" Zack spoke to himself. It sounded deathly similar to the same footsteps from before. Zack paused grabbing his scythe as he slowly and quietly made his way to the sound only to freeze and his blood to boil. His green eyes, glowing slightly as he observed the sight unsure if he could keep his anger in line. Holding his scythe in a death grip. The three men were standing around a figure on the ground; his body was shaking so he was obviously conscious. "Enjoy your stay in hell." sneered one the deceptively dulcet voice. They were dressed from head to foot in black. Robes he'd recognize them anywhere, they had masks on their faces, and the only thing Zack could tell one from the other was the hair. Long blonde locks fell in waves down one of their backs.

Having a short flashback of Uncle Vernon speaking to him that way. Zack lost control of his anger and charged at the three unsuspected Wizards. quickly bringing his Scythe down cutting one of the three Wizards left arm off. The wizard let out a painful scream when said wizard just realized that his arm was cut off in the pain just kicked in. The other two were unaware or shocked and this turn of events. Unable to do anything one of the Wizards head was cut clean off from his shoulders with the fast movements of Zack. Quickly turning to the last wizard with the long blonde hair. Zack slashed downward on the Wizard's chest using his magic to amplify the cut to go deep into the skin. which activated the curse, the curse itself is similar to the cruciatus but it slow and painful this curse could only be activated when it directly cut into the skin by a Pacific Enchanted object which is Zach's favorite weapon of choice the curse will unconsciously increase the pain that the person was inflicted unless the counter curse was used so no matter what this person will be in a world of pain.

Zack quickly jumped away when the blonde hair wizard sent him a stunning hex at him or blasting hex. quickly ducking out of the way Zack managed to see that the man disappeared taking his wounded comrade but left the dead one behind. Zack shook his head. Groaning in exasperation he made his way back to the Injured man, he couldn't see him properly but he did look severely injured. Someone magical like him would freak if they woke up in a Muggle hospital, wouldn't they? Cursing at himself for getting into this kind of mess, Zack levitated the man wandlessly and wordlessly. Sure he was strong enough to carry him back to his trunk. But he's unable to carry out heavily wounded wizard back to his trunk while carrying his scythe at the same time.

Looking around, grateful for the darkness cloaking them both, he went as fast as he could. entering the building, he was very grateful for the first time he was on the ground floor. Keeping the unconscious bloody man afloat. Quickly making his way to his trunk pulling the lid open and jumping in, as the floating wizard behind him followed. As the lid of his trunk closes automatically.

Floating him through to his furnished bedroom, he let the magic stop. Leaving him he went through to his kitchen and begun hunting for the first aid kit. Grabbing the green box, putting on the kettle, he quickly made his way back to his bedroom. Then began meticulously, began removing the clothes from the injured wizard. Which was by the way, much more difficult than one would imagine he had around one thousand buttons to undo. He left the wizard's underwear on, he realized his bedding was covered in blood; he would have to wash those later.

The kettle had bound to have boiled by now. Turning the tap on, he let the cold water fill the basin halfway, before pouring in the boiling water from the kettle. Testing it to make sure it wouldn't burn him, or the strange wizard. Nodding in satisfaction, grabbing a towel, he carried the basin through and placed in on his set of drawers. Wiping the gushing wound on his stomach first, he placed his hand over the wound. The blood seeped through his bandaged fingers, coating them in the red liquid. Closing his eyes he willed the wound to heal, pushing what magic he dared into it. Feeling it coursing through him, doing what he wanted it to then once it had done its task, it stopped. Wiping away the blood he smirked in satisfaction, it had closed completely. He repeated the processes with two of the worst slashes; these ones were bigger and much deeper.

Zack was sweating by the time he'd finished; with shaking hands he cleaned the rest of the wizard. Bandaging the rest of his less severe wounds, which were many, the others had either left him there to die or wanted him to suffer. He had an odd tattoo on his arm, a skull with a snake tongue spouting from it. He could sense the magic within it, a magical tattoo? Shrugging, he wiped his face and gaped in shock. It was that man from the Alley the one who was following him, all those years ago.

"I hope you are worth this," Zack scowled to the unconscious wizard. A scowl that was rather familiar, too. Looking at his clock Zack shook his head, there was no point in going out now, it would be daylight soon. Looking down at his bandaged hands, he realized he needed to take a shower and replace his bandages.

Leaving the wizard, in his guest room. Zack walked into his bathroom, and stripped out of his clothes and started to remove his bandages. Scrubbing himself until he was a wrinkled prune, he stepped out of the way of the spray and lathed shampoo into his hair before going back under.

Stepping out of the bath, he began drying himself sighing in irritation. He knew he was going to regret this. Helping the man, someway, somehow he was indeed going to regret it. He just had that feeling in his stomach. Cursing once more. Zack started on the task of wrapping his bandages all over his body. Once done Zack grabbed his pajamas and left towards his room. Not long after, Zack found himself dozing off, using all that magic to heal that wizard had exhausted him completely. Yawning, and despite his weariness, his eyes began closing until unconsciousness claimed him.

**_Mean while back with the potters_**

The two parents collapsed on their shared bed as soon as they got home and Lily burst into tears as she buried her head into her husband's chest as James rubbed her back in soothing circles as a few tears fell from his own eyes.

"How could we James?" Lily sobbed

"I-I don't know, Lils. I really don't. We loved him like any parent would love their child, how could we just give Harry up?"

Lily could only respond by bursting into tears as her body shook with the force of her sobbing.

"What are we supposed to tell Charlie about his twin brother? What about Sirius and Remus who have been begging to know about Harry?" James whispered as Lily's sobs started to settle down to hiccups.

"What do you suppose we tell them, James? That we sent your eldest twin brother/cub/pup away to the Dursleys knowing how they felt about the two of us and magic, hoping he was raised well? They won't buy that~," She cried. "Lils, we can only do what we can... We will find him, if he is still alive we will bring him home, beg for his forgiveness, and shower Harry with love that we should have done if we had never given him up in the first place and...if it is that then we will honor his memory and wait to meet him in the afterlife," James said, choking on the word, 'afterlife.' Lily started to sob and continued to do so until she finally cried herself to sleep in the arms of her husband who wasn't fairing any better as he silently let tears fall down his face as he placed his chin on the top of Lily's head and squeezed her in his arms as if to tell him that she was still here with him.

He let his wife's warmth and the feel of her heartbeat through his body lull him to sleep, as his mind vividly recalled Vernon's callous words and how those words would haunt him for months.

**_Meanwhile back with Zack_**

Zack woke up abruptly, clambering off the bed, looking through his bedroom in fear as another nightmare, robbed him of any sleep. Rubbing his eyes warily, he went through to the kitchen pulling out the Basic ingredients for a full English breakfast. He would need to feed his guest something.

Zack could only think that his guest would hopefully stay unconscious while he cooks some breakfast; judging from the blood he'd lost it was a safe bet.

Severus Snape groaned in agony as the pain seemed to radiate from absolutely every bone in his body. Opening his eyes, they widened in complete horror. Sitting up he bit his own lip to stop the scream from emanating from him. He was bandaged, like a bloody Muggle. To top it off he only had his boxers on, where were his clothes? He'd never been more humiliated before in his life. He was in the Muggle world. His entire body froze, he wasn't capable of moving, at all, the pain was too much.

"How are you feeling?" Severus heard as he turned around to take a look at the person. But only for his eyes to widen in seeing the young man before him; It was the Young man who he was trying to follow in Diagon alley so many years ago. standing in front of him, He was genuinely surprised he wasn't in Azkaban or thrown out. The Dark Mark was laid bare for all to see, much to his disgust. He hated looking at the damn thing, a constant reminder of the mistake he'd made as a teenager. One he'd tried to atone for, only to be used by two powerful wizards who both thought he belonged to. He was no ones, and he wished he could show them that. Unfortunately, he couldn't, as a Slytherin; he knew when to back down. To stay alive and out of Azkaban, he had to let them both think he was loyal to them. Severus could only look at the young man who had dark green eyes, filled with worldly knowledge. Old before his time, he should know it's the same look he had in his own eyes at the age of seventeen. But this young man had suffered so much worse than he did but he had to wonder. Why was he healed by Muggle means if the man was magical?

"I'm sorry about Treating your wounds by using the muggle methods, I was short on time and preparing the potions that I need at the moment. They were out of the question, and Are you hungry?" Zack asked while arching an eyebrow, he wasn't about to let himself be intimidated.

Severus grimaced in pain "Yes," he replied grudgingly. He didn't think he'd be able to eat anything though the truth is told. He just thanked his lucky stars he wasn't in a blasted Muggle hospital.

"Would you like a pain reliever Potion ?" Zack asked as he placed the tray of food on the man's lap.

"Where are my clothes?" demanded Severus.

"I'm currently washing them," Zack said coldly, furious at being spoken in such a manner when all he was doing was helping him.

"Don't bother, give them to me," said, Severus. Not knowing that he opened a can of worms that he shouldn't.

"Get them your fucking self." Snapped Zack, the sheer nerve of the man! No wonder they'd beaten him up and left him there. He'd obviously said something to the wrong person and paid the price for it. Slamming the door violently behind him, breathing through his nose, praying his magic didn't react.

Stomping to the laundry room, Checking if the man's clothes were completely dried nodding his head in satisfaction. Zack folded the clothes and carried them in one arm as he balanced the tray of potions in one hand, as he re-entered the bedroom.

Placing the clean robes on the bed, and far more gently than the man deserved and placed the tray of potions on the nightstand. Zack sighed as he said, "I healed you as best I could, I'm very limited on current healing magic so I did the best I can. Hopefully, it will be enough to let you get back to wherever you are going. There are your robes and the potions that I think you might need, eat the food you look like you could use it. Feel free to leave whenever you like." the 'as soon as possible' was left unsaid but certainly understood. Zack looked at the man and frown when he saw the man's wand. "I could never understand why Wizards and witches rely on wands I don't even have one," said Zack bluntly, watching the wizard in amusement. He looked half pissed off half completely awed and impressed. He'd never seen such a combination on anyone never mind this man before.

"You healed me…without a wand?" asked Severus gobsmacked. This was one hell of a wizard, to think such a powerful man was being denied the magical world due to his bandages and how others will look at him.

"I did. You best eat it before it gets cold," said Zack before leaving the room feeling a little bit better. He wouldn't let this man get to him, not that he'd be there for much longer. He'd be out of his hair hopefully tonight or tomorrow morning. He couldn't miss another night of killing and experimenting, he would have to go out and Steal more money.


End file.
